


Fall, And I'll Catch You

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [6]
Category: Night Hunter - Fandom, Nomis - Fandom, Walter Marshall - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, Light D/s, Light Dom/sub, silk restraints, soft D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Walter is losing himself to his current case and needs to feel grounded and cherished. He hasn’t slept or eaten in fuck knows how long. He needs to not have to think for a moment and to have someone else make the decisions and to shoulder the load for a little while. Luckily, you know how to handle him when he gets like this.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You, Walter Marshall/Reader
Series: The Cavill Files [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fall, And I'll Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> Soft D/s, sub!Walter, Domme!Reader, hand feeding, blindfolds, silk restraints, No smut just lots of softness and coddling because Walter is a big softie who just wants to feel cherished.
> 
> I just think that sometimes,when his job starts to get a little overwhelming, Walter needs to hand control over to someone else and just not think for a while. Both of y'all are English in this because i’m british and he got to keep the accent in the film, hence all the englishisms like sofa.

You’re curled up on the sofa watching fuck knows what on the TV when you hear the front door open quietly. It’s past midnight, and Walter should technically have finished work at the station about 6 hours ago, but the case he’s currently on has him in deep. He’s always given everything to his job, and you knew that when you met him. It can get lonely when he’s balls deep in a case, especially because he has the tendency to lose himself in it, to lose sight of you when he’s in the thick of it. You understand though, you do. It hasn’t been easy, not when he has a daughter that he needs to spend time with too, but you understand. You know that his job and Faye will _always_ come before you and you’ve made peace with that because he always comes home to you. **  
**

You hear the front door close with a quiet click and then the muffled thunk of boots being toed off in the hallway as you push yourself upright on the sofa to look over the back. Next comes the sound of a gun and a badge being dropped onto the kitchen counter before the soft shuffle of feet on the hallway carpet coming towards the lounge. Your heart breaks when Walter finally appears in the low light of the lounge. He looks awful. There are dark circles under his eyes, which are red rimmed from tiredness. You know he didn’t come home last night, which means he spent the night at the station, probably catching a couple of hours sleep in the chair in his office. His beard looks a little wilder than usual too, as do the soft curls of his hair. He looks like he needs a bath, a hot meal and a cuddle, and not necessarily in that order. He an absolute mountain of a man, shoulders almost as wide of the door frame that he leans against, massive arms crossed over a chest like a brick wall. His huge frame is wrapped in one of his softest jumpers which seems to soften his brooding edges somewhat. He’s beautiful, even when he’s this tired and this consumed by the case he’s working on.

“Hey sweetheart,” You say softly, and he lifts his exhausted eyes to meet yours over the back of the sofa, the piercing blue softening as soon as he sees you. Relief and raw emotions flits across his face when he lays eyes on you, and you open your arms to signal him to come to you. He doesn’t say anything, just pushes off the door frame with what little strength he has left in reserve and rounds the sofa in a few long steps until he’s in front of you. He pauses long enough for you to throw one of the plush sofa cushions onto the floor and spread your legs with both of your feet on the floor either side of the cushion, and then it’s like his strings have been cut. He sinks to his knees, folding his huge frame up as small as he can, arms around your waist and face buried in your stomach. He takes a few rasping breathes in, inhaling your scent to try and relax him and your hands automatically come up to his head. You sink one hand into his mess of curls and wrap the other around the back of his neck, holding him close as he acts as your own personal blanket. He’s always run ridiculously hot and his warm weight against you settles something in you that always seems restless when he gets like this about a case. Like this, you ground each other, both just breathing each other in knowing that you’re both here, both safe. 

You stay like that for a long while and slowly the tension in Walter’s immense shoulders starts to ease. You can feel it as it does because his weight gradually gets heavier as he starts to relax. He sinks back onto his heels a bit, his face no longer pressed to your stomach, and he rests his cheek on the inside of one of your thighs, his arms sliding from your waist to loosely encircle your calves. He looks up at you through tired, red rimmed eyes, his brow wrinkled in a silent plea. He doesn’t need to tell you, you already know what he needs and what he’s asking for. He needs you to take his burden for a while so that he doesn’t have to think about anything but being here with you at this moment.

“Are you hungry baby?” You ask in a low voice. You’ve got no idea when the last time he ate anything was. It could have been a day ago for all you know. He nods his head slowly, still not verbalising anything, but that’s OK. “Will you be alright here whilst I go and get you something to eat?” He nods again and you smile down at him, carding a reassuring hand through his mop of curls. “You get yourself comfortable then sweetheart and I’ll be right back.”

You slip out of his embrace, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as you do, and make your way to the kitchen. The downstairs of the house is fairly open plan, so you can see Walter from the kitchen as you busy yourself gathering a tray of food. It’s all cold cuts of meat, cheeses, some of the bread you bought fresh this morning, some sliced fruits and a big glass of water. You know that Walter won’t want coffee or beer when he’s like this, but you’ll probably make some soothing tea and honey later on. You look up to check on him periodically as you get the food together, and you can hear the rustle of clothing, smiling to yourself when you confirm that he’s still there. When you go back to the sofa with a tray of food and water, you find Walter kneeling back on the cushion and stripped down to his underwear. Your smile widens as you take in the sight of him, hands resting atop each of his thick thighs, head slightly bowed so that his curls fall around his face. God, he’s breathtaking at the best of times but like this? Like this, he’s heart-stoppingly beautiful, especially when you consider how big he is and how tough he has to be to do his job. But with you, he trusts you to take care of him, to take the weight that he’s exhausted from carrying. And you can do that for him. You place the tray softly onto the coffee table beside him and can’t resist reaching out to thread your fingers through his hair again. He needs a shower after being at work for over 24 hours, but that can wait. Right now, he needs you to be with him, needs your touch. You move to the side, and he immediately sways towards you to rest his cheek against your hip. You comb your fingers through his hair for a few long moments, fingers drifting lower to brush against the soft skin of his shoulders. Each minute that ticks by has him relaxing further, but you know what will make him slip all the way down.

“Stay right here baby, I just need to go and get something from the dresser,” You whisper after bending over to kiss his temple. He nods and rights himself as you move away to the other side of the room. You know what you’re looking for and quickly locate the blindfold and a soft length of navy blue silk. You have some custom made leather cuffs, but you know that Walter isn’t in the right headspace for that. They’re too close to the handcuffs he uses for work, so the leather cuffs only come out when he specifically asks for them. 

Closing the drawer, you make your way back over to Walter and stand behind him, fingertips brushing his shoulders once more so that he knows you’re there. You watch as a shiver runs through him and goosebumps rise across his vast shoulders. You slip the blindfold over his mess of curls and slide it into place over his eyes. A small, pleased noise escapes the back of Walter’s throat and you smile softly. Once the blindfold is in place, you crouch down behind him and tap one of his frankly ridiculous biceps and he wordlessly moves his hands behind his back. You take a moment to stroke his forearms a little, and then run your fingertips over the calluses of his palms and fingers. So much strength there, and signs of what he does for a living, but right now his hands are motionless and trusting under your own, and you know that they’ll stay like that until you’re done. You slowly wrap the length of silk around each of his wrists and then tie them both together loosely. This isn’t about restraining Walter, or dominating him really, it’s about letting him know that you’ve got him, that he’s safe and that he doesn’t have to think about anything but being here with you in this moment. The silk is just a reminder of that and he doesn’t even test his strength against it. You watch as his shoulders drop even further and he lets out a breath as he sinks further into that headspace where he’s not thinking about anything. It never fails to make you feel some type of way when he’s like this. To have Walter, so big and brooding, who turns to putty under your hands, knowing that this giant bear of a man has handed his whole being over to you. He trusts you to have his back and to take care of him, and it’s both intoxicating and humbling that he trusts you this much.

Standing up once more, you walk back around to the sofa, your hand skimming his shoulders to keep the contact, and settle back down into the sofa cushions. You consider the tray of food, wondering what to select first, when Walter's stomach grumbles, and you both suppress a giggle.

“When was the last time you ate anything baby?” You ask with a soft smile as you see his own.

“Not sure you really want me to answer that,” Walter murmurs, speaking for the first time since he got home. 

“Hmm…,” You hum, a little frown gathering on your brow because you know what Walter is like when he’s immersed in a case. He’ll forget to eat anything decent and will live on nothing but coffee and donuts for days. “You’re probably right there.”

You reach for the plate of meats and cheeses, deftly wrapping a slice of gouda around a piece of prosciutto and bring it up to Walters lips. You watch as his tongue darts out to taste and then he delicately takes the morsel of food from your fingers and starts chewing with a small, contented sigh. After that, time seems to slow to barely a crawl as you continue to hand feed Walter, watching as his body gradually loses its tenseness. He licks your fingertips after every piece of food and the whole glass of water, and you reward him with butterfly kisses to his cheeks, his nose, and his jaw each time. As he sinks deeper and deeper into that headspace, little noises start to escape the back of his throat as they rumble up from his chest.

“Sweetheart, are you…..are you _purring_?!” You smile against his cheek after he’s taken the last piece of fruit from your fingers. 

“No?” Walter replies, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and you can’t help peppering his face with kisses because how can a man this huge and intimidating be so goddamn adorable?! 

“How’re you feeling now baby? Better?” You ask, hands cupping his face and thumbs rubbing gently against his cheekbones under the bottom of the blindfold.

“Mmhmm…” Walter hums contentedly and you can’t resist leaning forward to brush your lips against his. He makes a pleased little noise and you kiss him properly then. His lips taste of the slices of strawberries that you’ve just fed him and you deepen the kiss a little. You don’t want to add any heat to the kiss as that’s not what this is right now. Walter is exhausted and finally relaxed. You just want to show him that you’re here and that you cherish him. He hums into the kiss, shuffling forward a little on his knees to get closer to you. 

“What do you say to a soak in the bath big guy?” You ask when you eventually pull back from Walter’s lips. He leans forward to follow you, but your hands on his cheeks stop him.

“Do I smell that bad?” He asks with half a smile and tilts his blindfolded head to one side.

“Pretty bad, yeah,” You huff a laugh, resting your forehead against his for a moment.

“Can….can I just stay here for a bit longer?” Walter’s sounds small and you kiss his nose again because you can.

“Anything you want baby,” You reply and you lean back from him to settle better into the huge sofa cushions. Walter follows just far enough that he can rest his cheek against the inside of your thigh and lets out a huge sigh. You smile down at him, your mountain of man as he nuzzles against your skin for a few moments before settling. You start to card your fingers through his mess of curls and he starts making that purring sound again, probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it. You’ll get up soon to go and run the bath, and afterward you’ll be the big spoon for a change when you both get into bed. But right now, you want to relish in this moment, safe in the knowledge that your boy is safe with you, safe and relaxed and oh so cherished. 

“I love you,” Walter whispers against your thigh. “Thank you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: fishcustardandclintbarton


End file.
